This invention relates generally to an electro-optical imaging system. More particularly, this invention relates to a range finding array camera wherein three coordinates (two angles and a range) of elements within a selected scene sensed by each pixel are determined for display or other suitable output.
Presently known prior art devices for ranging using amplitude modulation suffer from operating environment related drifts in the instrumentation measurement characteristics and from an inability to range a complex scene in parallel. Still another disadvantage of prior art devices is the use of moving parts such as mechanical scanners which lead to a reduction in reliability and increased maintenance.